Vongola DxD
by chrisuchihadragnel2000
Summary: Sawada tsunayoshi se ve obligado a asesinar a alguien, gracias a esto sus guardianes empiezan a distanciarse de el, tsuna huye a kouh junto a reborn, donde conoce a un grupo de personas con la cual pasara grandes momentos. tsuna x harem, gender bender
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA, AQUÍ TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES CROSSOVER DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD, BUENO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ACTUALIZARE EL SUCESOR DE LOS 6 CAMINOS MAÑANA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, HABRA VARIOS GENDER BENDER _**

-X-BURNER- hablando

"chaos" personas pensando

**_-Ddraig- sacred gear hablando_**

**_DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NI HSDXD ME PERTENECEN _**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Sawada tsunayoshi se encontraba acostado en su cama, con los ojos llorosos y agarrando fuertemente su pecho, al ver su expresión se podía ver dolor y odio, poco a poco empezó a calmarse hasta que las lágrimas pararon, agarro su teléfono y marco un número.

-Dino-nii, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo el decimo vongola

-si dime tsuna- contesto el rubio

-necesito que me transfieras a kuoh sin que nadie se de cuenta, pero que no tarde más de dos días- pidió el peli café

-claro tsuna, pero por que tan de repente- pregunto dino

-sigh, veras una familia vino a matarme, los derrote fácilmente pero su jefe me dijo que tenia asesinarlo porque si no lo hacia activaría las bombas que estaban en mi casa y en la de mis guardianes- dijo tsuna –cuando lo dijo ya lo había atravesado pero mis guardianes llegaron y vieron como lo atravesaba, al día siguiente nadie me hablo, ni siquiera áyame (fem gokudera) o akane (fem yamamoto) han pasado 3 semanas y no me hablan, creo que es mejor que me vaya a otra ciudad- dijo tsuna

-tsuna lo lamento, para mañana ya estarás inscrito- dijo dino

-gracias dino-nii otra cosa podrías conseguirme unos boletos para ir en tren- dijo tsuna y luego corto la llamada –será mejor que empiece a empacar- dicho esto guardo su ropa y otras cosas en una maleta y bajo a la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su mama haciendo la cena y fuuta ayudándola –oka-san, hace unos días fui a kuoh para hacer un examen de admisión y logre pasar, mañana me ire- dijo tsuna con un sonrisa forzada

-asombroso tsuna-nii, podre ir a visitarte- pregunto fuuta

-tsu-kun asombroso, parece que estudiaste mucho, te lo mereces- dijo nana abrazándolo –así que a que hora te vas mañana-

-a las 6 de la mañana- contesto tsuna

-así que tus amigos estarán en la estación de trenes- pregunto nana

-no, prefiero que no se entere- contesto el castaño

-pero, eso no esta bien- nana regaño a tsuna

-si van creo que no me iría, no quiero perder esta oportunidad- dijo tsuna –así que por favor no les digas, ellos tienen que darse cuenta que me fui, -

-si es lo que tu quieres tsu-kun- contesto nana –ahora como es tu ultima noche, prepare todo lo que quieras-

A tsuna se le ilumino la cara –gracias oka-san-

-fuuta, después de comer quiero darte algo- dijo tsuna

**_2 HORAS DESPUES _**

Tsuna se encontraba viendo a la ventana, con una sonrisa triste, tsuna volteo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a reborn entrando

-tsuna, me dijeron que te iras de esta ciudad- dijo el arcobaleno

-si, no es necesario que vayas puedes quedarte aquí reborn- dijo tsuna

-dame-tsuna, soy tu tutor así que ire contigo- dijo reborn con una cara de mando

Tsuna tembló cuando vio esa cara –s- si reborn, como tu quieras- dijo tsuna sudando

-hn, sabes nada se arreglara si te vas- susurro reborn

-dijiste algo reborn- pregunto tsuna

-nada, es mejor que te acuestes ya tsuna- dijo reborn

-si creo que tienes razón- contesto el decimo

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE _**

Natsu, nana, reborn y fuuta se dirigían a la estación de trenes, cuando de repente dino apareció de la nada

-Dino-nii- dijo tsuna –que pasa-

-bueno me gustaría hablarlo en privado- dicho esto nana y fuuta se retiraron

-bueno tsuna ya estas inscrito en kuoh solo tienes que dar estos papeles al director, y los boletos de tren es un vagón privado- dijo dino dándole un portafolio –ahora estas llaves son de tu casa, considéralo un regalo de mi parte, un subordinado te esperara en la estación para llevarte-

-Gracias dino-nii- tsuna abrazo a dino –espero puedas ir a visitarme-

-claro que lo hare- contesto dino –pero tienes que irte sino tu tren se marchara-

-espero verte pronto dino-nii- tsuna empezó a correr para alcanzar a nana y fuuta

-reborn, cuida de el por favor- dijo el rubio

-claro, es mi alumno- contesto reborn el cual empezó a caminar

Caminaron unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes y empezaron a despedirse

-oka-san te llamare cuando llegue- dijo tsuna dándole un abrazo –fuuta recuerda el favor que te pedí y ayuda a oka-san en todo lo que puedas-

-hai tsuna-nii- contesto fuuta

-reborn-kun, cuida de tsu-kun- pidió nana, el hitman solo asintió la cabeza

Tsuna y reborn abordaron el tren y fueron a su vagón

-tsuna, espero que no seas dame-tsuna en kuoh- dijo reborn

-no, tranquilo eh estudiado tres semanas sin descanso para poder tener buenas notas- contesto tsuna –reborn, quiero que mi entrenamiento se más fuerte-

Reborn solo sonrio –claro espero que estés listo-

**_4 HORAS DESPUES _**

Tsuna y reborn se encontraban en la casa que dino les regalo, la casa es de cuatro pisos, en el primero estaba la sala de estar, cocina y comedor, en el segundo se encontraba cinco cuartos, en el tercero un gimnasio y en el cuarto un cine, tenia dos sótanos uno para entrenar y el otro tenia varias computadoras, la casa tenia un gran jardín, piscina y jacuzzi

-Wow dino-nii, si se lucio- dijo tsuna al ver la casa

-era de esperarse- dijo el arcobaleno –tsuna empezaremos tu entrenamiento en este instante-

-hai- contesto tsuna

**_NAMIMORI 7 DÍAS DESPUES DE LA PARTIDA DE TSUNA_**

Los guardianes de tsuna se encontraban reunidos en un café discutiendo varios temas pero uno en concreto,

-no es posible que juudaime matara a alguien- dijo una peli plateada, el pelo le llega hasta el final de la espalda, tiene hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca, pechos copa D y tiene el ceño fruncido ella es áyame

-ma ma, áyame tranquila- contesto una pelinegra, el pelo atado, ojos café, pechos copa D, tez bronceada, ella es akane – tal vez tiene una razón-

-como ah dicho akane, tsunayoshi tuvo una razón para hacerlo- contesto una voz misteriosa

Todos empezaron a buscar a la persona la cual pertenecía esa voz

-quien eres- pregunto áyame

-si no contestas, te morderé hasta la muerte. Dijo hibari

-digamos que soy un conocido- contesto una sombra la cual empezó a materializarse, dando a ver la figura de mukuro

-mukuro-sama- dijo una sorprendida chrome

-kufufufu. Como estaba diciendo Sawada tuvo una razón para hacerlo- dijo mukuro

-dinos cual es la EXTREMA razón – grito ryohei

-kufufufu, según el jefe de esa familia, el tenia bombas en cada una de sus casas, le dijo a tsunayoshi que si no lo mataba el contador que tenia en el corazón llegarí explotarían, kufufufu sabia que a tsunayoshi no le gustaba matar, pero no se espero que si lo hiciera- dijo mukuro

Todos tenían los ojos en shock, por que pensaron que tsuna lo había hecho por placer, nunca pensaron que era para protegerlos

Akane y áyame tenían un gran rubor en su cara, ryohei estaba gritando cosas extremas, chrome estaba en silencio y hibari solo se paro

-hay que ir a la casa de juudaime a pedir perdón- dijo áyame

-lambo-san piensa lo mismo- contesto el pequeño

-kufufufu, si no se dan prisa puede que Sawada ya no este- dicho esto mukuro desapareció

Los guardianes empezaron a correr a casa de tsuna, sin saber que no lo verían por un largo tiempo

**_CASA DE LOS SAWADA _**

-fuuta-kun, cual fue el favor que tsu-kun te pidió- pregunto nana

-tsuna-nii, me pidió que le entregara una carta a kyoko-san, har-san y Bianchi-san- contesto el peli rubio

-y no sabes que decían- pregunto nana

-tsuna-nii, me djio que eran cartas de despedida- contesto fuuta

El timbre sonó y nana salió a abrir la puerta solo para encontrar a los amigos de tsuna

-disculpe no se encuentra tsu-kun- pregunto akane

-deja que yo pregunte, beisbolista idiota- grito áyame

-oh, lo siento pero tsu-kun consiguió entrar a la academia kuoh y se fue hace una semana- contesto nana con una sonrisa

todos quedaron sorprendidos, ryohei decidió preguntar –por que Sawada no nos dijo nada, eso no es EXTREMO-

-tsu-kun me dijo que quería que ustedes se dieran cuenta- contesto nana

-pe, pero podemos ir a visitar al jefe- pregunto chrome con una voz timida

-creo que eso seria en unos 4 meses por que tsku-kun dijo que estaría muy ocupado, y no se donde se hospeda- contesto nana

-bueno, gracias por decirnos- contesto akane con una sonrisa forzada

Los guardianes se retiraron

**_KUOH _**

Tsuna se encontraba caminando por el parque "esta semana fue buena"

Tsuna empezó a recordar lo que paso en esa semana, el entrenamiento infernal de reborn pero gracias a esto ya tiene una buena resistencia física, logro accesar al modo hyper ultima voluntad solo con concentrarse, y pudo desbloquar unos nuevos guantes los guantes x-gloves versión vongola gear, sus notas eran perfectas en cada área, tenia un grupo de fangirls, pero su tren de pensamientos fue roto por un estruendo

Tsuna corrió y logro ver a un ser con alas negras y vistiendo ropa muy reveladora con una flecha en la mano, y una chica peli café, la cual estaba herida

Tsuna sin pensarlo acceso a su modo hyper ultima voluntad y en sus manos aparecieron los x-gloves versión vongola gear y desapareció

**_SATSUKI HYODO POV (FEM ISSEI)_**

"genial, salgo a dar un paseo y un ángel caído me ataca" satsuki suspiro "no quiero morir, bucho acaba de revivirme, alguien ayúdeme"

El ángel caído estaba por lanzarme su lanza, pero una gran llamarada le dio en el costado izquierdo mandándola unos kilómetros atrás

Alguien apareció adelante mía, era un chico con pelo café alborotado, ojos naranja, unos guantes, una flama en su cabeza y una cría de ¿tigre? En su hombro, me recogió y me llevo a un lugar seguro

**_FIN SATSUKI POV_**

-estas bien- pregunto tsuna

-si, gracias- contesto la peli café

-hn, así que resististe mi golpe- dijo tsuna a la nada

-fufufufu, ese fue un buen golpe pero te falta mucho para poder estar a mi nivel- dijo el ángel caído

Tsuna solo la observo unos momentos –hn, no me hagas reír- dijo el castaño

El ángel caído empezó a lanzar flechas a tsuna, el cual solo levanto las manos esperando el impacto, las lanzas estaban enfrente de tsuna

- Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition- dicho esto tsuna congelo las flechas, desapareció y apareció enfrente Del ángel caído congelándolo –x-burner: air- de las dos manos de tsuna salieron grandes llamaradas de fuego que desaparecieron al ángel caído

Tsuna se acerco a satsuki

-como te llamas- pregunto tsuna

-satsuki hyodo mucho gusto- contesto satsuki

-Sawada tsunayoshi- contesto el decimo vongola –vamos te llevare al hospital-

-no es necesario tsuna-kun- dijo una voz a su espalda

Tsuna volteo a ver –rias-senpai-

-ara, quien pensaría que mi querido kohai seria el jefe de los vongola- dijo rias con una sonrisa

-como sabes eso- pregunto tsuna desactivando el modo hyper ultima voluntad

-fufufu si vienes con nosotros lo sabras- dijo rias

**_FIIIIIIIIIN MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME DESPIDO MATTA NE _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I`M BACK BITCHES =D, ahaha se que me eh tardado pero el colegio no me deja escribir, pero bueno aquí les traigo otro cap de vongola DXD, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus review pero los más importante QUE LO DISFRUTEN, enserio si no lo hacen me mataran xD_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_NI KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Y HSDXD ME PERTENECEN_

**_CAP 2_**

Tsuna se encontraba en el club junto con rias y sus sirvientes, estaban tomando tranquilamente el té, rias dio un sorbo y dijo

-así que Tsuna-kun, no sabia que eres el decimo vongola- rias dio otro sorbo al té

-hn, si digamos que no quería que lo descubrieran- contesto Tsuna viendo al anillo

-boucho, Tsuna-sempai podría preguntar como se conocieron- pregunto satsuki viéndolos intensamente

-bueno nos conocimos el primer día que viene a kuoh, me llevo a mi aula y podríamos decir que somos amigos- contesto el decimo vongola viendo a la ventana

-tsuna-sempai, podría preguntar por que me salvo- pregunto satsuki ladeando la cabeza

-sentí algo que me incito a hacerlo – contesto el castaño – por cierto rias satsuki se quedara con migo-

Satsuki se puso más roja que el pelo de rias y Bianchi combinados y empezó a decir incoherencias

-por que debería- pregunto akeno con una sonrisa

-eso lo puedo contestar yo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas – ciaosu-

-reborn, hace cuanto que estas aquí – dijo tsuna viendo al arcobaleno

-hace unos diez minutos- reborn empezó a ver intensamente a satsuki –tsuna lo sentiste-

-si, es por eso que quiero que venga con nosotros- dijo tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos

-oi, quien eres- pregunto kiba viendo al ¿bebe?

-soy reborn el mejor hitman del mundo- el arcobaleno dijo mientras se subía a los hombros de tsuna

-bueno como había dicho, rias quiero que satsuki se quede con migo para poder entrenarla- tsuna abrió los ojos –ella tiene el talento para portar unos de los anillos y tiene un gran poder que aun sigue dormido-

Rias se puso a pensar los pro y contras de hacerlo, tsuna dio un suspiro

-digamos que si me lo permites seré parte de tu grupo- dijo el decimo

A rias se le plasmo una sonrisa –hecho, pero primero tenemos que ver que opina-

Satsuki sin pensarlo apareció a la par de tsuna y le dio un abrazo –si, si, si, si-

-creo que esa es la respuesta- dijo reborn – por cierto pueden quedarse ustedes si desean, tenemos espacio para todos-

Un circulo mágico envuelto en llamas apareció en el piso y apareció riser y sus sirvientes

-vaya, hace años que no vengo al mundo humano- raiser se dio la vuelta –mi hermosa rias como estas- riser trato de darle un beso pero rias se alejo

-vaya así que tienes el descaro de rechazarme- riser dejo salir su instinto asesino

-oi, reborn apuesto a que tardaría 5 minutos en derrotarlo- exclamo el peli café en su modo hyper ultima voluntad, dejo salir su instinto asesino el cual opacaba por completo el de raiser

-ve tsuna- reborn salto a su hombro

Tsuna desaparecio y apareció al lado de raiser con su puño envuelto en llamas –esto termina aquí-

Tsuna lanzo un golpe a la cara de raiser pero un muro de hielo apareció en medio, el cual se derritió al entras en contacto con las llamas de tsuna

-hn, que molestia- tsuna regreso a su estado normal –tuviste suerte, si no fuero por el muro de hielo tu y la mitad de la academia desaparecerían-

-rias-sama , quien es el- pregunto la persona que trato de detener el golpe de tsuna

-grafya, el es mi nuevo sirviente, sawada tsunayoshi- contesto la pelirroja

"donde eh escuchado ese nombre" grafya se dio la vuelta –rias-sama-, usted a expresado su deseo de no casarse con raiser-sama, por eso por ordenes de schirzers-sama lo decidirán por medio de un rating game-

-yare, parece que tendras una buena pelea tsuna- dijo el arcobaleno

-hn, no lo creo reborn, no esta a mi nivel- contesto tsuna

-bastardo como te atreves a decir eso, yo soy un phenex y puedo renacer y tu eres un simple demonio revivido- dijo el phenex con confianza

-hn, rias puedo matarlo- tsuna enseño sus dos puños con llamas

-no- contesto rias

-el rating game será en 10 días- dijo le maid

-eh, bueno tendrá tiempo para practicar y tratar de derrotarme- dijo tsuna

-bueno, nos vemos rias- raiser desaparecio

-yo igual, por cierto la peliblanca tiene que dejar de tratar de esconder sus poderes- dicho esto tsuna agarro a satsuki y activo el modo hyper ultima voluntad y salió volando con las llamas

-ciaosu- reborn desapareció

-bueno, creo que tendremos que vigilar que no haga nada indecente- dijo rias –vamos a empacar-

**_NAMIMORI_**

Los guardianes se encuentran en la casa de los sawada

-yo creo que deberíamos ir a ver a tsuna-kun en el receso de primavera- dijo akane con una sonrisa

-si, la rarita tiene razón, tenemos que ir a ver al decimo- dijo ayame con una sonrisa

-hn, herbívoros hagan lo que quieran- hibari se paro y salio de la residencia

-si, en dos semanas la mamá del jefe ira a visitarlo vayamos con ella- dijo Chrome en un susurro

-bien lambo-san le pedirá perdón a tsuna-baka- lambo dio un salto y se dirigió a su cuarto

**_En kuoh_**

-vaya, rias no esperaba que vendrían vivir con migo- dijo el decimo vongola en la entrada de la puerta

-bueno, los entrenare por estos diez días- reborn apareció de la nada

-si, traten de sobrevivir-

**_BUENOOOOO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, ES CORTO PORQUE DIGAMOS QUE ES COMO UN PROLOGO PARA LLEGAR A LA PARTE QUE ME INTERESA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN_**

**_LAMENTO DEMORARME TANTO EN SUBIR CAPS PERO EL COLEGIO, ENTRENOS DE VOLLEY, EL CURSO DE JAPONES, BOLICHE PERO YA TENGO LAPTOP ASÍ QUE BINGO PODRE ESCRIBIR MAS_**

**_MATTA NE _**


End file.
